


Too For Gone

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dark!Jason, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jason sacrifices himself to save Olympus from Kronos, Percy has a series of flashbacks of their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too For Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is Dark!Jason. He is Greek in this and goes to Camp Half-Blood. He is the son of Zeus and instead of Luke being evil, Jason is.

_“If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?”_

 

 _“_ Percy give me the knife. Hurry!”

Percy hesitated. He didn’t know wheter or not he could trust him again. Should he? Or would he just betray him like he always did. Why wouldn’t he betray him again? He did plenty of times already. They tried to kill each other on multiple occasions. Most of the time it was Percy’s fault for arguing with him and not agreeing to join his side whenever he asked. But why would he join? He couldn’t just betray his friends and family just because his power crazy ex-boyfriend wanted him on his side. Just because he was his boyfriend, doesn’t mean he had to betray his camp and friends.

“Please Percy! You can’t do it. I need too. He’ll come back and try to stop you. I have to do it.”

Percy snapped out of his thoughts and quickly passed the knife to Jason. Percy watched as he unstrapped his armor and just barely stabbed himself just under his left arm. Jason howled in pain and dropped the knife. Percy wanted to run to his side but before he could a wave of energy surrounded Jason, throwing Percy off his feet and made the throne room feel like an earthquake.

When Percy was able to get back on his feet he felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He wanted to erase the picture from his memory. Jason was on the floor and bleeding. Percy quickly ran to his side and pulled him into his arms. Jason winced in pain and looked up at Percy, reaching out to touch his face with his fingertips. "Y-You did good, Jackson.”

Percy sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re the one who saved Olympus. You defeated Kronos. You’re the hero.”

“Hereos don’t try to kill the people they love Perce.”

“Everyone makes mistakes Grace.” Percy sniffled and pushed the hair out of Jason’s face. “You saved us in the end.”

Grover helped a limping Annabeth over, both tearing up. Percy whimpered. “I should’ve tried harder. I could’ve helped yo-”

Jason took one of Percy’s hands in one of his. “There was nothing you could’ve done Percy. I wouldn’t have listened.”

“Ambrosia!” Annabeth suddenly said. “Grover find an Apollo kid!”

“Annabeth,” Jason protested. “It won’t work. I won’t heal. I have to die. This is the way it has to be.”

“No! You can’t die on me Grace! You can’t just do this!” Percy cried.

Jason turned his gaze to Percy. “It’s okay. As long as you’re here, it’s okay,” Jason coughed. “It’s perfect, I’m in the arms of the love of my life. I-I love you..”

Percy cried more. “I’ve always loved you Grace. Always will.”

Jason smiled sadly and coughed again, gripping Percy’s shirt. “It can’t happen again. All the unclaimed kids. Please. D-Don’t let it happen again.”

Percy sniffled and nodded, “It won’t happen again. I promise Jay.”

Jason looked at Grover and Annabeth. “I’m sorry guys..” He then fixed his gaze back on Percy and kissed his hand, “I love you Percy.” Jason’s eyes then fell close and the only sounds in the throne room were the sounds of Percy’s cries.

 _~~~_  
Percy wishes he could go back to the time when he first arrived at camp. The time when he first met Jason. Oh how he wishes he could re-live that day. Well, minus having his mom being captured by the minotaur. But other than that, Percy just wishes he could have his blond superman back. It was the day Percy believed in love at first sight.

_~~~  
Annabeth was showing around camp when they bumped into one of Annabeth’s friends. The guy had blond hair, the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes Percy has ever seen, and a scar on his lip. This guy was tall, at least six foot, and the most well built musclar body Percy only dreamed of having. He flashed Annabeth and Percy a smile. “Good Morning Annabeth, new camper?” Gods even his voice was hot._

_Annabeth gave him a smile. “Yup. This is Percy, Percy this is Jason, son of Zeus.”_

_Jason quickly checked Percy out and smiled. “Welcome to camp Percy, if you need anything just ask. Cabin 1 is always empty.” He gave them one last smile and walked away._

_“He seems friendly,” Percy said watching him walk away._

_“He’s friendly to everyone. Let’s go.”_

_Percy sighed and followed her around to the Hermes cabin._

_~~~  
“Jackson!”_

_Percy turned around and seen a smiling Jason run up beside him. Percy blushed._

_“Hey Jason.”_

_Jason smiled and walked along with him. “Mind if I walk with you?”_

_“Oh no, not at all.” Percy really hoped Jason didn’t notice him blushing. He totally did but Jason stayed silent._

_“Wanna do something tonight?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Movie marathon in my cabin? My cabin gets pretty lonely just being in there all by myself.”_

_“Just us two?”_

_Jason smiled. “Yeah just us two.”_

_“Okay..yeah sure sounds great.” Percy really wished Jason couldn’t see him blushing. Yet again, Jason didn’t say anything._

_“Great! See you then.” Jason gave Percy another smile and ran off to do his activies for the day._

_“What’s with the hippie Zeus statue in the corner glaring down at us?”_

_Jason looked over at Percy and smiled. “I’m not sure. But I always hated it. It gives the room a weird feeling.”_

_Percy observed the statue, “I don’t think he likes me being in here.”_

_Jason chuckled, “Hippie Zeus doesn’t like anyone.”_

_Percy nodded and sat down by Jason on his bed. Jason looked over at Percy and smiled. “So, the son of Poseidon, that’s cool.”_

_Percy shrugged. “Yeah I guess it is.” Percy looked over at Jason, “Does this mean we’re suppose to hate each other.”_

_Jason grabbed Percy’s hand and linked their fingers together. “Just because our fathers don’t get along doesn’t mean we have to hate each other.” Percy blushed._

_“I really like you Percy..you’re the only one at camp that I really feel that gets me. Everyone else doesn’t get how it feels like to be a child of the big three. Everyone expects so much from me and they’re all scared to upset me in fear of upsetting my father.”_

_Percy nodded. He knew the feeling. He didn’t like how everyone avoided him like the plague. Well everyone except Jason._

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure Jason.”_

_“Will you be my boyfriend?”_

_Percy smiled. “Of course Grace.”_

_~~~  
When Percy arrived back at camp he immediately went to go find Jason. He had to tell him all about his quest and how Ares was the one who framed him._

_Jason was practicing his sword skills and Percy admired him for a bit. But there was something off about Jason, Percy couldn’t put his finger on it. Jason noticed Percy staring and smiled at him and walked over to him._

_“Percy! You’re back! And you’re alive! I’m guessing your first quest went well?”_

_“It’s a lot to explain.”_

_“Come. Walk with me in the woods, we can talk about it.”  
Percy followed him and sat down on one of the rocks by Jason._

_“So, tell me all about it. What happened?”_

_Percy explained everything to Jason, how he slayed Medusa, how he met Aphrodite and Ares, how Ares was the theif, and how he fought with Ares._

_Everything was quiet for a bit. Jason looked over at Percy, “You loved it didn’t you?”_

_“Besides the monster attacks everytime I turn around? Yeah, yeah I do. What about?”_

_A glare formed on Jason’s face and Percy was a bit taken back by it._

_“Quests are pointless. The Gods issue useless quests to retrive their stolen and lost items just because they’re too lazy to retrive them themselves. So they make their kids do it, not caring about what happens to us.”  
“I’ve been at camp since I arrived here when I was seven with Annabeth and Luke. Ever since Thalia…you know, all I did was train and train. I never had a great childhood. Then my father issues me a stupid failure of a quest that’s already been done before.” Jason looked over at Percy, “I’m not doing this anymore Percy.”_

_“You sound like you’re leaving.”_

_Jason stood up and gave Percy a smirk, “Of course I am. I’m not staying here just to be their puppet. I’ve brought you down here to make you an offer.”_

_Percy looked up at Jason in shock. “What kind of offer?”_

_“Come with me Percy. Join me and many other in raising Kronos and destroying Olympus.”_

_“Jason..our parents..”_

_“And? They don’t care about us Percy. If it wasn’t for us they would’ve faded years ago. You’re just a puppet to them.”_

_Percy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Jason always like this?_

_“Join me Percy. And we’ll show both of our fathers.” Jason gave him a twisted smirk._

_“I can’t Jason…I can’t abandon our friends. Or camp! I can’t do this to him.”  
Jason’s face darkened, “Fine, continue being their puppet.” Jason hissed and pulled out backbiter. Now that Percy really looked at the sword, he knew something something wasn’t right about it._

_“Suppose to kill immortals and mortals. But lets put it to the test, see if it really kills demigods.”  
Percy’s eyes widened and tried reaching for riptide but it was no where in sight. Jason then slashed Percy in his side with backbiter and watched as Percy fell to the ground defenseless. Jason then turned around and left Percy for dead, silently hoping his boyfriend would make it out okay._

_~~~  
Jason gave all three of them an evil smirk. “Welcome abord.” He turned his gaze towards Annabeth and Tyson, “Take them away, leave Percy, I wanna speak to him in private.” He gave Percy another smirk._

_“What do you want Grace?” Percy spat and gave him his best glare._

_Jason stepped closer to him and rubbed Percy’s cheek with his thumb. “What? I can’t have a civil conversation with you?”_

_Percy slapped his hand away._

_Jason sighed. “Percy babe don’t be like this. You know I care about you.”_

_“If you cared about me you wouldn’t be doing this.”_

_Jason glared. “If I didn’t care about you I would’ve killed you already.”_

_“You tried too!”_

_“I made sure you were by the water so you could heal yourself!”_

_Percy rolled his eyes._

_“Besides..” Jason said pulling Percy closer to him, pressing kisses to Percy’s neck. “I knew it wouldn’t kill you. Just some minor harm.”_

_“I wouldn’t call me almost dying ‘minor harm’ Grace.”_

_“You didn’t almost die Jackson. Don’t be so over dramatic.”_

_“I’m not being over dramatic.” Percy glared and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Jason smirked and leaned him closer to Percy, his lips barely brushing his lover’s, Percy didn’t make a move to back away. “By the way, just between us two, I’m the one who poisoned Thalia’s tree. Also your ass looks really great in those jeans babe. Wear those jeans around me more.” Percy blushed as Jason closed the gap between them and kissed him._

_Jason pulled away from the kiss and bit his lip. “I don’t think I can let you go now. I might just have to hold you hostage and let Annie and that cyclops go. They’re useless without you anyway. They’ll never find the fleece.”_

_Percy glared and pushed him away. “You poisoned your own sister! How could you?!”_

_Jason ignored him and walked around the room. “Grover should be in the Sea of Monsters by now. Retreving the fleece for me.”_

_Percy growled, “What do you want with the fleece anyway Jason?”_

_Jason gave him another one of his infamous smirks. “I need it for something more..special. Not to save a stupid tree for some camp that doesn’t care about you.”_

_“It’s your sister Jason! It’s Thalia! She’ll die without the fleece!”_

_Jason glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Percy would’ve been dead more than once. “She’s already dead Jackson. They’re the reason she’s dead! The cyclops killed her! And you’re traveling with one!” Jason spoke with such venom it scared Percy. This was not the same Jason Percy came to know and loved._

_“Join my side Percy. You’re just their puppet. The Gods don’t care about their children, never had and never will. I care about you,” Jason stepped closer to Percy. “I need you, together we’ll show both of our fathers.”_  
Percy stepped away from Jason. “No Jason, I can’t join your side. I won’t join your side. I’m not going to betray my friends and my home.”  
Jason looked at the guard by the door and gave Percy one last venomous look, “Take him away.”

_~~~  
Percy walked in his room from school and threw his bag down and sighed. His mouth was instantly covered with a hand and an arm wrapped around his waist. Percy’s eyes widened as he started to fight the stranger off._

_“Shh princess it’s just me.” Jason purred into Percy’s ear. Percy instantly relaxed against him.  
Jason uncovered Percy’s mouth and released him from his hold and grinned at him. “How was school?”_

_Percy sighed and buried his face in Jason’s chest. “Alright I guess. I just really missed you.”_  
Jason smiled and kissed his head, wrapping his arms around his lover. “I missed you two babe.”  
“What are you doing here anyway?”

_“I can’t come visit my boyfriend? What you want me to leave? Cause I can leave if you want me to leave.”_

_Percy tightened his hold on his boyfriend, “No! Stay. I want you to stay. I’m just shocked you’re here is all.”_

_Jason just chuckled and sat down on Percy’s bed, pulling Percy onto his lap. Percy buried his face into his lover’s neck._

_“I really missed you Percy..”_

_“I really missed you to superman.”_

_Jason smiled and kissed Percy’s head. “I love it when you call me that.”_

_“And I love being around you.”_

_“And I love you.”_

_Percy looked at Jason in shock._

_“You love me?..”_

_“Yeah..I do..I love you Percy.”_

_Percy smiled and kissed Jason. Percy knew Jason loved him, but hearing Jason say that he loves Percy for the first time felt amazing. Percy wanted to re-live that day for the rest of his life. Percy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jason with so much adoration and love it made Jason’s heart swell._

_“I love you too Jason Grace.”_

_~~~  
“You’re being ridiculous.”_

_“Me?! You’re the one who’s too damn oblivious to see what’s right in front of you!”  
Percy rolled his eyes. He was seriously getting TIRED of Jason’s jealousy lately. First it was Annabeth, then it was Thalia, then it was Percy’s mortal friend Rachel, and now it’s Nico. Percy was sure Jason would get jealous of his own reflection if he kept it up._

_“Jason you need to calm do-”_

_“NO! You need to stop hanging around Nico. I forbid you.”  
“Excuse me?”_

_“You heard me. No more talking to Nico, no more hanging around Nico, no more looking at Nico. Don’t even think about Nico! I’m your boyfriend, not him.”_

_“You’re not gonna tell me who I can and can’t hang out with Jason,” Percy spat and poked him in the chest. “If I wanna hang out with Nico, I will! I don’t need your permission to do anything.”_

_Jason glared and pinned Percy against the wall, “You’re my boyfriend! You’re going to do what I tell you!” Jason spat venomously. “And I want you to stay away from Nico! No one is going to touch what’s mine.”  
To say Percy was scared would be an understatement. Percy was terrified. He’d never seen Jason this way, he’d seen Jason mad before, but not like this. He didn’t even seem like the same Jason Percy met and fell in love with. Serving the lord Kronos changed Jason. His once blond hair, now almost looking gray was standing up in each direction, his blue eyes that Percy once loved, held so much hatred, it seemed like Jason wore a resting bitch face 24/7 now. His personality towards Percy was even different now. He didn’t even look at Percy with adoration or fondness when he was around anymore._

_Percy knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut but of course he says things before he thinks and it usually ends bad for him. “If you cared so much you wouldn’t have left me and betrayed everyone who loved you!” Now Percy wishes it didn’t come out so harshly._

_Everything went quiet for a while, neither of them saying anything. Percy couldn’t read Jason’s face and he had a feeling it wasn’t good. All of sudden Percy felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Percy brought his hand up to his cheek and winced. No. Jason couldn’t have..He wouldn’t have. Percy looked up at Jason in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. Jason seemed unfazed and continued to look down at Percy with an unreadable expression on his face. Percy pushed past him and willed himself not to cry. Not here, not now. He wouldn’t give Jason the satisfaction._

_“Where do you think you’re going Jackson?” Jason gripped Percy’s wrist and pulled him back glaring at him._

_“Leaving.” Percy glared at Jason harshly, yanking his wrist out of Jason’s grip._

_“You can’t just leave like this Percy! You’re gonna do as I say!”_

_“I’m not your boyfriend anymore Grace. You don’t control me. I’m not your puppet.” Percy left and slammed the door behind him and began his journey home, finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks._  
~~~  
Percy walked into a dark room expecting the room to be guarded but he was greeted with nothing, not even Jason. Percy was a little disappointed not to see Jason but he cursed himself for even thinking that. He was suppose to be hate him, he was the enemy after all.

_In the middle of the dark room layed a golden coffin. Kronos’s coffin. The room was too quiet, it had to be a trick but Percy approached the coffin anyway. He knew he had to act fast before he ran out of time. Percy didn’t know what he was gonna see when he opened the coffin but he knew it was now or never. He quickly opened the lid and it fell to the ground with a loud bang. Percy was ready to strike but when he looked in the coffin, he felt his blood run cold. He wasn’t prepared to see Jason, the man he loved no matter how much he betrayed him, in Krono’s coffin looking lifeless. Percy couldn’t bring himself to striking his ex-lover. He knew he should’ve but he couldn’t._

_Percy was numb he didn’t even notice Ethan pledge his allegiance to Kronos until it was too late. Jason sat up in the coffin, his eyes no longer blue, but golden. He got out of his coffin and looked at me with a smirk on his face._

_“This body has been well prepared for me.” He sounded like Jason, but it wasn’t Jason. He looked like Jason but his voice was colder and more older sounding than Jason’s. “What do you think Jackson?”_

_Percy felt his heartbreak all over again. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t believe his Jason went this far and actually gave Kronos his body. No. Jason couldn’t have been this stupid. Percy wanted to cry._

_Kronos’s smirked at Percy again. “Jason loved you, you were his greatest weakness and yet you never returned his love.” Percy felt like his legs were going to give out on him at any moment. Kronos walked over to him and grabbed Percy’s face in his hand. “He was a very angry young man, each time you declined his offer, he felt his heart break each time and he felt angry for even feeling like that. That anger made him obedient, and for that, I must thank you. If it wasn’t for you, maybe he wouldn’t have gone through with it.”  
Percy collapsed onto his knees and let the tears fall. Kronos was right, Percy could’ve saved him but he didn’t. And now because of him, the love of his life was gone, Kronos standing in his place. Percy wanted to give up right then and there. Percy was tempted to just let Kronos kill him, it would hurt a lot less than having to see his former lover as Kronos. Percy wished he could go back to the last time he’d seen Jason. Maybe, just maybe, he could’ve stopped him, maybe kissed him one last time. Anything! But it was too late. The love of his life was gone._

_He then felt himself being picked up off the ground._

_“C'mon Percy.” Annabeth whimpered. “We have to get out of here.”_

_“No!” A blue hairbrush went flying past Percy and hit the titan square in the face. He was unfazed for a bit which gave time to allow Annabeth and Rachel to drag a whimpering and crying Percy away. Percy swore he left his heart behind in that room._  
~~~  
Percy didn’t know if he’ll ever feel okay again. The flashabacks were too much for him. Everyone around him was celebrating the win of the war and all Percy felt like doing was crawling into his bunk and crying. He didn’t feel like dealing with people. He got offered godship but he turned it down. He couldn’t live forever with the pain of losing Jason. Besides, he couldn’t lose Annabeth who came to be like a sister to him.  
Thalia was hugging Annabeth and they cried together. Percy not only lost the love of his life, but Thalia lost a brother. A brother she cared about dearly. She was crushed when she found out Jason turned evil and wanted to kick his ass once she saw him again, but she kinda understood her brother’s anger. She understood where he was coming from. She too felt abondon by their father but she understood that the Gods couldn’t have actual relationships with their kids.

After Thalia and Annabeth finished their crying session, Percy and Thalia had their moment. They talked about Jason, they laughed, they cried, they told stories about Jason and cried some more. Maybe things would turn out okay for Percy. Yeah he might not ever move on from Jason but he knows Jason really truly loved him and that’s okay. Percy has his friends and family to help him get through this. With the help of everyone and the therapy sessions with Thalia, Percy knows they’ll be okay.


End file.
